little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Cholena at the Sunken Ship
Somewhere in the ocean, there was a young Native American mouse with peach fur, black hair tied in two braids, brown eyes, a dark red nose, curvy pink ears, a small bucktooth, and a yellow mertail with clear brown fins, wearing a yellow tank top. Her name was Princess Cholena. The young Native American mouse swam as she came to a stop. She smiled big when she discovered something magical. "Cholena! Wait for us!" a voice called. She rolled her eyes slightly then looked over. "Bambi! Gideon, hurry up!" Someone swam to catch up with Cholena. One of them was a 10-year-old deer with brown fur, red hair, a black nose, white spots, brown eyes, and a red mertail with clear orange fins. His name was Bambi, Cholena's best friend. The second one is a crimson cat with triangular ears, a tan muzzle, upper face, and underbelly, black long whiskers, a small light pink nose, light pink ear inneards that matched his nose, green eyes, and a purple mertail with clear lighter purple fins, wearing an old gray top hat. His name was Gideon the Cat, Cholena's other best friend. "You know we can't swim that fast." he said, panting. Cholena gasped and pointed to what she was staring at. It was a big sunken wooden ship. She knew that any sunken ship is a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover normal objects since ships are from the world above. "There it is!" she exclaimed, "Isn't it fantastic?" "Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great." Bambi stammered. "Now let's get outta here." Gideon gulped. Cholena grabbed Gideon's tail before the cat and deer could take off. "Oh. You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" And she dragged an unwilling Bambi and Gideon to the ship. "Who, us? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there," Bambi said nervously, "And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something." Gideon responded, "Yeah, I've got this cough." He made a fake cough into his arm, which didn't convince Cholena one bit. The young Native American mouse found an opening in the window. "All right. I'm going inside," she said, "You two can just stay here and - watch for wild Water-type Pokémon." She swam through the hole, carrying a yellow shoulder bag over her right shoulder. "O.K.," Bambi smiled, not having to go in the creepy ship after all. And Gideon added, "Yeah - you go. Bambi and I will stay and-" Then it hit them. "What?" Bambi exclaimed in full alarm. "Wild Water-type Pokémon?!" Gideon gasped, "Cholena!" He and Bambi swam through the hole. Unfortunately, the deer and cat got stuck. "Cholena! We can't-" Bambi grunted, as he and Gideon both tried to squeeze through the hole, to no avail. "I mean-" Gideon said, "Cholena, help!" Cholena looked over, she laughed and went over to them. "Oh, Bambi. Gideon." she smiled. What was she going to do with them? Kindly, Cholena started by tugging Bambi's hooves and began to pull. "Cholena, do you really think there might be wild Water-type Pokémon around here?" Bambi whispered. After Cholena pulled Bambi in, she tugged onto Gideon's hands and began to pull him in as well. Unbeknownst to the mermouse, deer and cat, a Gyrados swam past by them. "Guys, don't be such chickens." Cholena said. "We're not chickens." grumbled Gideon. After Cholena pulled Gideon in, the three friends began exploring around the sunken ship. "This is great. I mean, we really love this." Bambi chuckled. "Excitement, adventure, danger," Gideon said nervously, "Lurking around every corn-" The poor deer and cat caught a glimpse of a skull, then threw themselves back away from the frightening object and crashed into a pillar. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" There was a loud crash as the old beam started to fall, tearing a hole into the deck above, and dashed into Cholena. They kind of knocked into her. "Cholena!!" "Oh, are you okay?" Cholena asked, as she caressed the shaking deer and cat with fear. "Yeah, sure, no problem." Bambi whispered. "We're okay now." Gideon whispered. "Shhh!" said Cholena. She saw something shiny from the second floor. They all swam up through a hole to see its source. She discovered a normal object. It was silver, long and had six points at its end. Cholena swam over and picked up the object. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" "Wow!" Bambi cried. "Cool!" Gideon exclaimed, "But, err, what is it?" "I don't know. But I bet Berkeley will." said Cholena, as she put her fantastic find in her yellow bag. "What was that?" Bambi gasped, "Did you hear something?" Cholena looked around and saw a small brown horn. She smiled and swam to it. She picked up the small brown horn from the box. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" she said to herself. "Cholena!" Gideon said. "Gideon, will you relax?" Cholena smiled warmly, "Nothing is going to happen." Bambi and Gideon turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of Gyrados bite through the old window of the boat. "AAHHHH!! Gyrados!! Gyrados!!" Bambi screamed. "We're gonna die!!" Gideon screamed too. Gyrados began chasing Bambi, Gideon, and Cholena around the ship. It followed them through every hole of the ship. Bambi and Gideon kept screaming in terror. Cholena accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. Gyrados, hungrily, munched on the floor toward Cholena. The mermouse swam down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The three friends managed to find the window hole which was the same window that led them inside the ship. "Oh no!!" screamed Bambi and Gideon. Cholena pushed into Bambi, shoving him through, and quickly swam through herself. Then she quickly pulled Gideon out. They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop Gyrados from chasing them, causing Bambi and Gideon to scream again. As they ran around in circles around the ship, Gideon accidentally bumped into a ship's harpoon and slowly started to fall down. Gyrados decided to take its opportunity to catch its bait once it reaches to the ground. Cholena and Bambi saw that, and the young Native American mouse dropped her bag. She quickly swam down caught the cat, through the hole of an anchor. It led Gyrados through the hole. Gyrados didn't count on getting stuck in the hole. Cholena picked up her fallen bag. "You big bully." Bambi said, and Gideon blew a raspberry at Gyrados. Gyrados made a chomping sound with his mouth, scaring Bambi and Gideon. Cholena laughed as she kept swimming up. "Bambi, Gideon, you really are chickens." "We are not." Bambi protested. Cholena playfully rolled her eyes. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Halloween